Gohan's Present
by killajay
Summary: Today the Z warriors celebrate Gohan's birthday with a big party. But the only person who can make his day is Vegeta.


Today was the day everyone will celebrating...

*drum roll*

GOHAN's BIRTHDAY PARTAY!"

"zzzzz."

Well it looks like someone isn't enthusiastic.

"*beep* *beep*."

Gohan got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Gohan! Come down for Lunch!"

"Ug It's 1 in the afternoon. I over slept again."

Gohan came down and saw Trunks and Vegeta.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh me and dad decided to help decorate the house seeing that you were asleep."

Gohan looked around the house.

"Hm didn't notice 'till now."

Vegeta sat on the couch.

Gohan decided to clean his room and dress properly.

"I gotta go and...clean."

Chichi smiled.

"Well if you're ever goig to eat it's in the micro."

"What?"

"Well that's short for microwave. In my speaking matter."

"Suuuuure..."

...Later...

Chichi smiled.

"I'm so happy that everyone is here."

"Yah me too."

Gohan sighed against the wall. The music was too loud, it was crowded, and as you could guess he was bored.

"Well I guess reading can take my mind off things."

Except for the music.

When Gohan got in his room and shut the door he jumped and yelled a little when he saw Vegeta on his bed.

"Hey."

"H-hi."

Gohan sat next to him.

"Soooo what're you doing...here?"

"It's boring and stupid."

"Well it is boring but my birthday is not stupid!"

"Whatever."

Gohan sighed.

"If we were to play spin the bottle would you have participated?"

"Maybe."

"How about truth or dare?"

"Sure."

Gohan smirked.

"How about it? Just me and you."

Vegeta turned to him.

"What are you planning?"

"A dare?"

"Funny I'll go first."

"Sure thing captain."

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"You seem excited."

"I like dares."

"I dare you to drink a full cup of wine."

"B-but I'm too young."

"Please, you just turned 14."

Gohan groaned and left the room.

2 minutes later he came back with a cup.

He sipped it and spat it out.

"Drink it."

Gohan held his nose and gulped every drop.

When he was done he put the cup on the table.

"O-okay truth or dare?"

"Dare if you have one."

"*giggle* I dare you to streak around the house."

"O-outside right?"

"Inside stupid."

Vegeta growled.

"I'll get you back for this."

He took off his clothes and opened the door before taking a deep breath...

5 minutes later...

"Ahahahhaah!"

Vegeta blushed madly while getting the soup out his hair.

"Bulma is gonna kill me."

"That was he best thing that happened to me."

"Truth or dare dammit."

"Dare *giggle*"

"I dare you to strip in front of me."

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me."

"I-I..."

Vegeta crossed his arms.

Gohan unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. Next he unbuckled his belt and took off his pants.

"Underwear?"

"Underwear."

Gohan took off his boxers.

"Do I have to take off my shoes?"

"Nah."

Gohan covered his body as Vegeta walked up to him.

He gasped when Vegeta kissed him.

"Huh!"

"Since you're speechless I'll be the one who's in control of the game."

Gohan was laid down on his bed and held Vegeta's arms as he licked his upper half.

"Vegeta this is weird..."

He ignored him and took off his own clothes.

"You wanna know what this game is called?"

Gohan nodded.

"It's call Sex:Vegeta's way."

Vegeta sat Gohan up.

Since Gohan already knew what sex was(not Vegeta's way) he took Vegeta's cock in his mouth.

"mmm..."

"Wow you're so good."

Gohan stopped and started licking.

"Ah ah..."

"Mm..."

"!"

Vegeta came all over Gohan's face.

"I always aim for the mouth."

"Then you suck."

Gohan let Vegeta sit him on his lap and they started moving.

"Ah ah oh! Vegeta!"

Vegeta loved hearing his name being called.

"Wow you're so tight."

He pushed faster.

"Oh oh! keep going!"

"A virgin huh?"

He saw the blood and took this chance to go faster.

"This is only the beginning."

"Aaaah!"

Vegeta came inside him and laid Gohan on his back.

He entered roughly and kissed Gohan.

The bed started shaking rapidly as Vegeta went faster.

"Oh you fit perfectly! Ah!"

Vegeta spread Gohan's legs out wider and thrusted harder.

"Oh I can feel it!"

They kept moaning and yelling each others name and Vegeta got Gohan in a new position.

He was on his elbows and knees while Vegeta rapidly slammed into him with great force.

"Aaaah!"The two yelled together powering up to their fullest.

Vegeta a super sayain as Gohan was a super sayain 2.

Gohan laid Vegeta down and moved on top him.

"Ahh So big!"

Vegeta smirked and held his waist.

He moved with Gohan until he felt his climax.

"Oh oh Gohan!"

"Vegeta!"

They both came on each other and panted.

Gohan got to Vegeta's lap and started sucking again.

"Ah ah ngh!"

Gohan sucked faster while grinding his teeth on it.

Vegeta came once more.

"Ah ah ha..."

Gohan swallowed his cum.

"That was amazing."

Gohan laid down with Vegeta and looked at the wall clock.

Vegeta smirked.

"Oh how I love getting hard on you..."

"Very funny."

The two french kissed and held each other.

'This is the best birthday present ever.'


End file.
